1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography control technology, and more particularly, to a photography control method and apparatus for prohibiting the use of a flash, and a digital photography device using the photography control method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general camera system, a camera flash automatically emits a light beam when an image is photographed in a dark environment. Even in a bright environment, the camera flash may emit a light beam by intentionally setting a flash-on mode. The light beam of the camera flash is useful when the quantity of a light beam is insufficient or a photographer intends to produce a special effect on a photo. However, the light beam of the camera flash is so strong as to leave an afterimage on human eyes. In particular, when a portrait of a person is photographed, the light beam gives a shock to the eyes of the person so that the person may go blind for a while after the emission of the light beam.
This phenomenon is very serious or even dangerous when the person is a baby or a toddler who is so young that the function of eyes does not work properly. This happens frequently and unconsciously when the camera is set to a flash auto mode, a baby is photographed in a dark place, or the flash-on mode is intentionally set.